


Garak and Miles

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: A friendly warning from the best friend





	Garak and Miles

“ We have to have a talk.”

“Oh? About what?”

“About you dating Julian. ”

“We’ve been dating for  six months. Don’t tell me you didn’t know.”

“ Of course  I knew you were dating,  but I wasn’t sure it was serious until now .”

“ Wouldn’t it have been wiser to say something sooner? Julian’s less likely to listen to your objections to us dating now. ”

“I don’t object  to you dating .”

“You don’t?”

“No. I mean, I like Julian and all, but it was like he was over every night for dinner. Keiko and I didn’t want to be rude but - ”

“You weren’t interested in a threesome.”

“I think the expression you’re looking for is a third wheel.”

“Ah. However, chief, I’m still at a loss. What is it that you want to tell me?”

“ As his best friend, I want you to know that  if you break his heart, I’ll kill you.”

“ I see.  Do you  threaten everyone Julian dates seriously?”

“ He’s never dated anybody this long. He hasn’t even managed to keep a plant alive more than two months.”

“ True.”

“So, are we good then?”

“I’m a little confused.”

“About what?”

“If you’re going to kill me if I break Julian’s heart, does that mean I should  arrange for my friends to  kill Julian should he ever be so foolish as to break my heart?”

“What? No! That is  NOT the message to take away from this conversation!”

“ Well, it only seems fair.”

“It’s just an expression.  I wouldn’t really kill you. I wouldn’t even hit you. Sheesh.”

“What’s the use of a n idle threat?”

“ It’s not an idle threat. I’d still be really unhappy. ”

“If I didn’t care about breaking Julian’s heart, why would I care about making you unhappy?”

“Because I can permanently set the temperature in your quarters to  freeze-your-lizard-ass off and  leak that video Julian took of you being all you-know-what to Quark ”

“ Ah.  Point taken.”

“Good, glad we got that settled. Now let’s get a drink.”


End file.
